


THE HUNTERS

by cross_bones



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-02-04 06:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cross_bones/pseuds/cross_bones
Summary: CP金枪，NC-17注意：1黑刷出没，有闪闪X黑刷情节2有暴力血腥描写





	1. Chapter 1

　　 _我们在天上的父_  
　　他紧闭眼睛，然后睁开。触目所及一片黑暗，如同水中晕染开的浓密墨汁。耳膜中充斥着自己的心跳和呼吸声，他感到后背抵在粗糙的水泥墙上，衣料发出细微的窸窣声。他慢慢蹲下身，鞋底碾磨着脚下的砂石。在他看到它们之前，它们就会先一步发现他的。　　  
　　他紧握住手中的枪抵在嘴唇上，感到金属枪管冰凉的温度。  
　　 _愿人都尊您的名为圣。愿你的国降临，愿你的旨意行于地，如行于天_  
　　什么东西在眼角的余光中一闪而过。他猛地弹了起来，向那个方向开火——在黑暗中，枪声好像也不可思议地被压缩了，两声闷响之后是两发子弹击中水泥的声音。他就势在地上一滚，悄无声息地躲在另一根柱子后面。  
　　 _我们日用的饮食，今日赐给我们。免我们的债，如同我们免了人的债。不叫我们遇见试探，救我们脱离凶恶_  
　　它们来了。  
　　脚步声在四周响起。不，与其说是脚步声，不如说是某种野兽四足着地狂奔的声音——轻巧、迅速，将他包围在中间，却不急着冲上来——它们在戏弄他，让压力和恐惧一点点在他心中累积，然后再撕碎他、吞噬他。  
　　 _因为国度、权柄、荣耀，全是你的，直到永远_  
　　他闪身冲了出去。他的动作几乎全凭本能，而非经过思考；周围枪声四起，夹杂着他的同伴的吼声和非人的尖叫，火花撕开伸手不见五指的黑暗，一张张腐烂变形的面孔和飞溅的液体扑向他的眼前。  
　　 _——阿门。_

　　迪尔姆德猛地惊醒。  
　　七点钟，床头柜上的电子闹钟正响个不停，晨光从浅米色的窗帘缝隙钻进来，在床脚处勾画出一条明暗分明的细线。被子整个卷在身上，迪尔姆德挣扎着翻了个身，抬起胳膊向闹钟拍去——滴滴声停止了，闹钟也头朝下从桌子上翻了下去。他看着电池滚过地板，把脸撞进枕头里，然后爬起身走进浴室。  
　　迪尔姆德站在洗脸台前，镜子里的青年回望着他。他相貌英俊，金色眼睛仍然有些惺忪，微卷的黑发凌乱，大概是因为做噩梦时在床上翻身的关系。他把额前的头发向后拢起，露出右眼角下的泪痣；有一绺头发垂了下来，他无奈地对它吹了口气。  
　　洗漱之后，迪尔姆德走进客厅，光脚踩在柔软的咖啡色地毯上，从沙发上找出遥控器打开电视，然后到厨房去煮咖啡。  
　　 _“据最新消息，酒吧爆炸事故死亡人数升至12人。今日凌晨，位于S街的一间酒吧发生爆炸，原因不明，现场仍在清理中……”_  
　　迪尔姆德站在厨房听着报道，一边翻看手机的信息一边慢慢喝着咖啡。一条新消息进入收件箱，查看过之后，迪尔姆德把杯子放进水槽，到客厅拿起桌子上的背式枪套——两侧枪套中各有一支史密斯威森点三五七转轮手枪。他佩戴好枪套，穿上夹克，离开公寓。  
　　正是早上的高峰时间，车辆排成长队，在红绿灯的间歇向前蠕动。迪尔姆德打开电台，大部分都在报道S街上的爆炸案；他的视线不经意地落在右前方一辆公交车上，所有的车窗都因为十一月寒冷的气温而模糊一片。有一根手指在一扇玻璃上画着什么——几条线连成一个倒五角星形，然后用圆圈将它围住。车流开始移动，经过那辆公交车时，迪尔姆德忍不住又看了一眼那扇车窗，只看到星形后面一个隐约的人影。  
　　迪尔姆德的工作地点距离他的公寓大概二十分钟车程。这是一幢殖民时期的四层楼房，没有停车场，需要把车停到街对面去。它的红砖墙颜色暗淡，厚重的木质双开大门紧闭，门边只有一个标着地址的黄铜色牌子。对于普通人来说，它只是一座沉默的建筑，而对于那些和迪尔姆德一样做着隐秘工作的人来说，它则是收藏神秘之处和指挥所——这里是猎魔师协会的美国总部，被称为“图书馆”。  
　　迪尔姆德脚步轻快地踏上三级台阶，将大门推开一条缝，走了进去。  
　　门厅中的右手边有一个服务柜台，和地面一样是由深褐色的大理石构成的。柜台里面坐着一个橘色头发的年轻人，正看着手机笑得开心；他看到迪尔姆德进来，点了点头算做招呼。前方作为图书馆之用的大厅呈圆形，中央摆着五张桌子和配套的椅子，几排书架排列在四周；三面墙边则是高达三层楼的书架。一面巨大的占星钟高高悬挂在正对大门的那面墙上，天花板漆成深蓝色，绘着黄道十二宫图。书架上所有的书都是神秘学和宗教研究类书籍，包括未经正式出版的；楼上的暗室里保存着许多原典古卷。这里不对外开放，书籍仅供猎魔师借阅。  
　　猎魔师的工作是驱逐从地狱来到人间的恶魔。与教会的驱魔师不同，成为猎魔师的人，大多从出生起就可以看到魔鬼和非人之物。这样的人相当稀少，因此猎魔协会将他们集结并管理起来，给他们分配任务；大多数猎魔师类似于自由的赏金猎人。只有拥有特殊天赋的人才有资格成为协会中固定的七位猎魔师之一，每人分别对应一个职阶，迪尔姆德就是其中的“Lancer”。  
　　迪尔姆德走上楼梯来到二楼。这里没有给猎魔师们的办公室，因为大多数时间他们都是外勤；只有一间会议室和一间公共休息室供他们使用。  
　　他推开会议室的门，只有兰斯洛特一人坐在U形大会议桌的桌边。他是七职阶中的Berserker，身高超过一米九，留着一头长发，只从外表来看的话，一般人大概会认为他是音乐人或艺术家。他的常用工具在面前一字排开，其中最显眼的是一支斯太尔SPP。见迪尔姆德进来，他点了一下头，继续有条不紊地将圣水、十字架、匕首、手枪一样一样地收进他腰带上的皮套和外套内侧的暗袋里。  
　　“我们收到报告，要去M街一个废弃仓库看看，”他说，“准备好了吗？”  
　　在这里，兰斯洛特算是迪尔姆德的前辈；迪尔姆德从墙边柜子里取出两瓶圣水，点头道：“出发吧。”

　　他们开着协会那辆灰色厢型车来到一座废弃工厂。这里并没有被弃置太久，但房子本身已经很老旧了；水泥建成的厂房中所有机器已经被搬走，空旷一片，天花板和窗子都很高，玻璃上蒙着厚厚的灰尘，几乎透不进光，使得这里异常昏暗。  
　　“四处看看。”兰斯洛特说，迪尔姆德点点头，两个人不约而同地把右手放在枪柄上。据报告中说，有人报警称经常有一些人聚集在这里进行某种仪式。虽然一般情况下他们只能抓到非自然现象痴迷者和胡闹的青少年，但小心一些总是好的。  
　　他们走进厂房深处，终于发现了仪式的痕迹——一面墙中央画着一个用圆圈圈住的倒五角星形，图形下方的地面上排列着几支烧得只剩一小截的蜡烛和一个盛着深色液体的小碟子，空气中弥漫着蜡烛燃烧的味道和一股硫磺味儿。兰斯洛特蹲下身，拿起碟子闻了闻。  
　　“是血。”他说。  
　　轻微的声响从厂房更深处的黑暗中传来，兰斯洛特迅速站起，他们同时拔出了手枪。  
　　一阵脚步声突然在身边不远处响起，似乎有人在快速奔跑；他们立刻转向发出声音的方向，但什么都没有看到。当他们注视着那些水泥柱后面的阴影时，脚步声又飞速奔过他们的后方，迪尔姆德猛然转身，和兰斯洛特背靠着背，但仍然没有看到半个人影。  
　　寒意渗透进迪尔姆德的五脏六腑。他想起了早上的梦和梦中那次失败的任务。这是恶魔的一贯伎俩，他们总是先让人动摇、感到恐惧，一旦人类的心灵变得虚弱，就更加容易侵入。  
　　头顶掠过一阵风声，一个东西从天而降，迪尔姆德匆匆一瞥之间只看到一张腐烂扭曲的脸和大张着的、长满尖利牙齿的嘴巴；他和兰斯洛特立刻分开，同时向前一扑。那东西骨瘦如柴、赤身裸体，布满褶皱的松垮皮肤上满是干掉血迹一样的痕迹；它像某种怪兽一样双脚着地，立刻弹起向迪尔姆德扑来，迪尔姆德在地上一滚避开，翻身向它开枪，子弹精准地正中它的额头，扑地一声，那怪物像迅速燃烧的纸一般化成一堆黑色碎片，消失无踪。  
　　“那是什么？”兰斯洛特站起身，问道。  
　　“低等恶魔。”迪尔姆德回答。他位列驱魔协会七职阶中的“三骑士”之一，原因就在于他能一眼看出恶魔的阶级和真名，哪怕是经过伪装也一样。而且他可以不仅仅是驱逐——而是真正给恶魔造成伤害，能做到这一点的猎魔师历史上屈指可数。  
　　“为什么用这样的仪式就可以召唤实体——”兰斯洛特话音未落，脚步声再次响起，不止一个，并且听起来比之前的慢和重上许多；迪尔姆德起身站进一块从窗子投下的模糊亮光之中，乍看是成为了目标——一个东西咆哮着扑了过来，迪尔姆德同时听到附近传来缠斗的声音；那东西迎面压向他，他向后摔倒，感到两只手卡住了自己的脖子；他早已做好准备，一手扳住它的脑袋，枪口抵在它的下巴上。  
　　然后他看清了那张脸。  
　　脸色青灰、满是污渍，眼睛布满血丝，黑色短发油腻凌乱，是个大概二十岁左右的男性——毫无疑问只是人类。  
　　因为震惊，迪尔姆德一时忘了抵抗，那男人张开嘴向他的脖子咬了过来。迪尔姆德挣开拿着枪的右手，用枪托狠狠砸在他的脑袋一侧，抬起左胳膊压下他正掐着自己脖子的两手，身体顺势一滚，将他压住。  
　　“别开枪！是人！”他对兰斯洛特喊道，但无暇去注意那边的情况；他奋力压住以惊人的力气疯狂挣扎的男人，伸手到口袋里拿出一瓶圣水用力敲在他的头上，玻璃瓶子碎裂，男人发出一阵非人类的尖叫声，瘫软下去。  
　　迪尔姆德狼狈地站起身，兰斯洛特也制服了另一个，正用自锁式捆扎带绑住他的双手；那同样也是个男人，或者说青少年更准确些。  
　　兰斯洛特抽出另一根捆扎带，绑住了躺在迪尔姆德脚边的人。  
　　“这是怎么回事？”兰斯洛特抬头看着迪尔姆德。  
　　“看起来是被低等恶魔附了身。”  
　　“我从来没见过这种情况。”兰斯洛特说，检查着那人的脉搏，“低等恶魔应该没有完全控制人类的力量。”  
　　“我们该怎么做？”  
　　“先把他们送到教会，我要回去向会长报告。”

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

　　第二天下午，迪尔姆德走进会议室时，惊讶地看到兰斯洛特和一个红发的魁梧大汉坐在桌边。这个身高超过两米、肌肉结实的男人名叫伊斯坎达尔，是七职阶之一的“Rider”，与全职猎魔师迪尔姆德和兰斯洛特不同，他不参与普通任务，偶尔会为了协会里的一些事务在各处奔走。在表面上，他是议价游戏公司的大老板，本人尤其喜欢战争题材的游戏。  
　　“是迪尔姆德啊。”他先开口打了招呼；与彪悍的外表带给人的印象不同，他的性格豪爽，很容易相处。  
　　“下午好，”迪尔姆德说，“今天有什么任务吗？”  
　　“我听说了昨天的事。”他说。  
　　迪尔姆德拉开兰斯洛特对面的椅子坐下。“我查了很多案例，询问了几位前辈，还联系了几个超自然研究会，没人见过类似昨天那种低等恶魔附身的情况。”他说，看向兰斯洛特：“那两个人怎么样了？”  
　　“我们还在等教会的消息，他们也从来没有见过这种事情。”兰斯洛特抱着双臂，虽然他一向很沉稳，但此时却忍不住叹了口气：“这可以说是非常事态了。”  
　　“最近发生的事情都不太对劲，”伊斯坎达尔的表情也严肃起来，“如果再发生万圣节那种等级的事件，可没办法再让普通猎魔师参与。这样一来，人手就成了大问题。”  
　　万圣节事件——每次想到那次行动，迪尔姆德都会觉得心口发冷。上个月，协会得到消息，有一个在当地颇有争议的教派打算在万圣节前夜举行大规模的降灵仪式。一般这种仪式都会导致严重的后果，协会不敢掉以轻心，派出迪尔姆德、兰斯洛特、伊斯坎达尔和六名普通猎魔师——这六个人差不多是本市能调动的全部人员了。当他们赶到集会地点时，降灵仪式已经结束，他们遭到了恶魔的围攻。四名猎魔师死亡，可以说是近几十年来猎魔协会最惨重的任务失败。事后协会认为是有人走漏了风声，但那六个人或死亡或重伤，根本无从调查和追责。迪尔姆德知道伊斯坎达尔曾经和徽章一起去拜访过去世猎魔师的家人。对他们来说，这也许并不是值得拼上性命的工作。或许正是考虑到这一点，会长才决定不再让普通等级的猎魔师加入重要任务。  
　　“不过，”伊斯坎达尔的声音抬高了一些，唤回了迪尔姆德的思绪：“我看会长有意借此机会让Archer回来，这样人手的问题就解决啦。”  
　　迪尔姆德从来没有见过这位三骑士之一的Archer。他在迪尔姆德来到美国总部的两年以前就已经隐退，但协会中的职阶却一直为他保留至今。他是个传奇人物，协会里却找不到他曾参与的行动的记录；迪尔姆德也不知道他的名字，只知道他被认为是有史以来最强的猎魔师，因为只有他能真正杀死恶魔。  
　　对于这些夸张的传闻，迪尔姆德并不全都相信，但他仍然对这个人很感兴趣。  
　　“他是个什么样的人？”他问伊斯坎达尔。  
　　伊斯坎达尔摸了摸下巴。“你和Saber加入协会不久，所以不知道他是谁吧。”他突然露出一个恶作剧般的笑容，“这个人可不太好相处。他啊——”  
　　开门声打断了他的话。他们三个同时转头看去，位于“Saber”职阶，和迪尔姆德同样是三骑士之一的阿尔托利亚走了进来。  
　　阿尔托利亚身材娇小，一头金发总是盘成发髻，绿色的眼睛目光坚定，不笑的时候，整个人总是透出一种凛然的气势。她是他们中年龄最小的，还在上大学。  
　　她看着坐在桌边的三个人，他们也看着她；会议室里沉默了片刻，她开口说：“昨天送到教会的两个人已经死了。”  
　　阿尔托利亚拥有净化的力量，这种能力在驱除附身的恶魔时相当有用，因此她有时会到教会帮忙。  
　　“教会的人怎么说？”伊斯坎达尔问。  
　　“他们找不出这两个人被附身和被完全控制的原因，他们说教会对这种情况无能为力。我也无能为力。”  
　　她的语气平静，但迪尔姆德捕捉到她声音中的一丝懊悔——她很坚强，也很善良，他能理解那种看着有人在自己面前死去却无能为力的感觉。  
　　“会长在哪里？”她问伊斯坎达尔，“他不在办公室。”  
　　“他今天晚些回来，你就把报告用邮件发给他吧。”伊斯坎达尔回答。“今天没有任务，大家可以解散了。”  
　　迪尔姆德起身来到阿尔托利亚身边。  
　　“你还好吗？你的脸色很差。”他问。  
　　“我从昨晚到现在都没睡过，”阿尔托利亚说，他们一起向房门走去，迪尔姆德先一步拉开了门，“补个觉就好了。”阿尔托利亚对他微笑一下。“你要回家吗？”  
　　“我——”迪尔姆德本想说他也想回家睡一觉，口袋里的手机响起了消息提示音，他拿出手机瞥了一眼。“我有个地方要去。”  
　　“那么下次见。”阿尔托利亚说。  
　　迪尔姆德打开那条新消息，是一个地址。

　　迪尔姆德把车停在路边，抬头看着街角那间店面，又打开信息确认了一次。  
　　说这是间店面也许不太准确，与隔壁几间装潢与橱窗布置都很别具一格的店铺相比，它太平凡了些，像是混入商业街的普通民宅。它没有招牌，木框窗子里没有展示商品，双开门上甚至也没有挂着“营业中”的牌子。但这里确实是一个交易场所；主要商品是猎魔师所用的武器、工具，还有情报。  
　　迪尔姆德推开门走进去。店里面积不小，但挤挤挨挨地摆满了架子和展示柜，上面满是稀奇古怪的收藏品，包括十七世纪吸血鬼猎人的装备箱和施巫毒术所用的风干人头。脚下深色的实木地板光可鉴人，墙壁也是刚粉刷过的，但这些架子上的东西都蒙了灰尘，好像它们已经在那儿扎了根，从来没有被挪动过似的。  
　　店铺最深处有一个长柜台，因为那些架子挡住了从窗子照进来的阳光，这里的光线昏暗。一个金发男人坐在柜台里面的高脚凳上，他抬起头看着迪尔姆德时，面前电脑屏幕的幽光映在他的脸上。虽然迪尔姆德认识他的时间不短，但有时仍然会觉得这个人神秘莫测。对于一个似乎已经在这一行混了很久的人来说，他未免太年轻了，而且外貌也太出众；迪尔姆德刚来到美国时，一直以为这位吉尔伽美什是个坐在阴暗又杂乱的小店铺里的老头子，就像《哈利•波特》里的奥利凡德先生。  
　　“你这间新店面还不错，只是没想到在街上这么显眼的位置。”迪尔姆德说，把两支手枪放在柜台上。  
　　这两支左轮手枪是迪尔姆德刚成为猎魔师时吉尔伽美什卖给他的，那时他还在英国猎魔师协会总部“时钟塔”。当时他只是听了别人的介绍碰碰运气，并不知道卖给他手枪的人是谁，也没想到八年后会在美国和他重遇，更不知道他们会发展到如今这样的关系——不算朋友，迪尔姆德很怀疑对吉尔伽美什来说是否有能称得上“朋友”的人，也算不上恋人，尽管他们曾经上过床。这个人总是随心所欲、无法掌控，有时甚至让迪尔姆德气得七窍生烟，但他无法真正地讨厌他，他愿意让这段关系顺其自然地发展下去。  
　　吉尔伽美什拿起一支枪，熟练地甩开弹巢查看了一下。他似乎很在意迪尔姆德有没有好好地使用和保养它们。他的手指抚过木质枪柄上一道细微的伤痕，啧了一声。那伤痕是万圣节任务时留下的。  
　　“听说你们最近遇到了棘手的案子，”他说，又开始查看另一支手枪，“最近我弄到了些死海古卷上的灰尘，还有摩西的袍子碎片，如果要对付厉害的，这些能派上用场。”  
　　迪尔姆德想要拒绝，作为从属协会的职业猎魔师，他们工作时所用的消耗品——例如各种工具和子弹都是由协会买单，但那些更有力量、也更珍贵的物品是需要自己付钱的。更何况迪尔姆德认为就算不用那些东西也能对付得了恶魔。  
　　“至于报酬，”吉尔伽美什啪地合上弹巢，将枪管伸进迪尔姆德衬衫的第一颗扣子底下，把他向自己的方向勾过来：“你可以用其他的东西付。”  
　　迪尔姆德跟着他的力道向前倾身，看着他的脸越来越近，几乎可以数清他的睫毛；他的大脑里想着其他无关紧要的事情，一时不敢相信他真的要吻自己。就在这时，附近响起一声咳嗽，迪尔姆德如梦方醒，急忙从柜台前推开，看向发出声音的方向。  
　　一个银色短发、深色皮肤、亚洲面孔的年轻男人站在一排货架的阴影中。能进来这里说明他也是猎魔师，但迪尔姆德从来没有见过他。  
　　“我没注意到这里还有其他人在。”迪尔姆德说。  
　　“干驱魔这一行，不起眼可是天赋，”吉尔伽美什揶揄地笑着，“以免被那些杂种追着跑。”  
　　那男人仿佛没有听到这句话一般径自来到柜台前，单凭这一点，迪尔姆德就知道他认识吉尔伽美什的时间肯定不短。  
　　“艾米亚，”他向迪尔姆德伸出手来，“同行。”  
　　“迪尔姆德，幸会。”迪尔姆德和他握了握手。  
　　吉尔伽美什的注意力回到了电脑上。他随手指向一个货架，说道：“要子弹的话，自己拿。”  
　　他干这行只凭兴趣，每天开不开店也全随心情。迪尔姆德叹了口气，觉得应该劝他雇一个店员。  
　　艾米亚看着柜台上的两支手枪：“现在很少有人用这种枪了。”  
　　“经常被人说老派。”迪尔姆德笑笑，从货架上拿下几盒子弹。  
　　“我知道一个人，他是用Contender，单发枪，虽然威力很大，但是不太适合作战，需要配合其他武器。”  
　　艾米亚的语气中带着些许怀念，迪尔姆德看向他，注意到他的衬衫领子上别着一个小领针，是三个交错的三角形被圈在一个圆形中。这是猎魔师协会的标志，一般只有协会的职业猎魔师才会佩戴。  
　　“你是协会七职阶之一，但我从来没有见过你，”迪尔姆德说，“你该不会是Archer吧。”  
　　“是的，”艾米亚有些困惑地回答，“我们确实没有机会见面，我是时钟塔的Archer，来美国有事要办。”  
　　迪尔姆德满心以为自己遇到了传奇人物，不禁有些失望：“抱歉，我还以为你是我们那位已经隐退的Archer呢。我从来没有见过他。”  
　　艾米亚看向吉尔伽美什，吉尔伽美什也目光犀利地和他对视了一眼。这一瞬间的紧张气氛让迪尔姆德莫名其妙，而艾米亚接下来的话又让他怀疑起自己的耳朵：“你不可能没见过那位Archer，他现在就在你的面前啊。”  
　　迪尔姆德花了几秒钟才理解艾米亚说的是谁。他惊愕地看向吉尔伽美什，后者对他露出一个带着几分得意的笑容。  
　　“为什么你从来没有告诉过我？”迪尔姆德难以置信地问。  
　　“你也从来没有问过。”吉尔伽美什回答。  
　　“你们不是在联合起来耍我吧。”  
　　“你可以去问你们的会长。”  
　　 _天啊，_ 迪尔姆德看着这张脸想道， _我认识他两年了，和他一起喝过酒，还上过床，但根本不知道他是谁。_  
　　但是传说中那个猎魔师和眼前这个人给人的印象未免也相差太远，迪尔姆德曾认为他的年纪至少和伊斯坎达尔差不多大。他问：“你当初为什么隐退？”  
　　“因为我厌倦了，”吉尔伽美什低头看着电脑屏幕，心不在焉地说，“连那些三流货色都可以轻松驱逐的杂种，没有必要由我出手对付。”  
　　“你根本不明白我们存在的意义，”迪尔姆德说，将放在柜台上的手枪装回枪套。从吉尔伽美什经营这间店铺的方式，他多少能猜到他怎样对待猎魔师的工作。“你是在浪费你的天赋，不管是谁或是什么将它交给你，还真是所托非人。如果——”  
　　他想说既然他们拥有力量，就有相应的责任；如果吉尔伽美什没有忽视自己的责任，如果万圣节任务时他在现场，也许他们就不用遭遇那样的惨败。但这样指责一个早已隐退的人并没有道理，毕竟就连协会也没有预料到万圣节事件会演变到那种地步。他的愤怒有一半来自他无法理解和认同吉尔伽美什对猎魔师这一职业的轻视，一半来自他自己的无力。  
　　吉尔伽美什神情冰冷地注视着他，艾米亚倚在柜台边，警觉地看着他们两个。店里陷入沉默，空气紧绷。  
　　“你没有评判我的资格，”吉尔伽美什仿佛知道他在想些什么一样地说，“不过，协会要求我回来，我答应了。把店搬到这里也是这个原因。跟我来。”  
　　他拿起一串钥匙，走出柜台，打开一扇门。迪尔姆德和艾米亚跟了上去。  
　　“这房子以前是一间银行，”吉尔伽美什说，带领他们走下一道楼梯，“地下室里有一个很大的金库，正好可以改造成关押恶魔的囚室。”  
　　地下室面积很大，灯光明亮，四壁洁白。可以看出金库原本的厚重大门被换成了铁栏，除此之外这里空无一物。  
　　“你怎么保证这里可以困得住恶魔？”艾米亚问。  
　　吉尔伽美什按了手中的遥控器，牢门滑向一侧。艾米亚和迪尔姆德走了进去，仔细查看墙壁和栏杆。  
　　“原来如此，”艾米亚的手指滑过经过粉刷的墙壁，又摸了摸铁栏，“墙壁上刻满经文，再用涂料盖住，这些铁栏也一样。”  
　　“而且经过祝福。”吉尔伽美什在外面说。  
　　“我什么都看不出来。”迪尔姆德摸着光滑的墙壁，上面连一丝刻着文字的痕迹都没有。  
　　“因为我能感应到具有力量的圣物，经过祝祷的物品也包括在内。”艾米亚说。  
　　迪尔姆德意识到他的声音很远，回过头时，正巧看到牢门滑动关闭，艾米亚和吉尔伽美什一起站在外面。  
　　“你们开什么玩笑？”他问，走过去推了推牢门，纹丝不动。“为什么把我关起来？”  
　　艾米亚开口说道：“十月二十七日，有猎魔师得到消息，维特教打算在万圣节前夜举行降灵仪式召唤恶魔，协会决定派出猎魔师去阻止他们。但是有人把消息透露给了那个邪教，他们提前举行仪式，召唤来恶魔，当猎魔师赶到时，再把他们都解决掉——我们怀疑泄露消息的就是你，迪尔姆德。”  
　　迪尔姆德茫然地看着他们，在他们的脸上寻找开玩笑的迹象，但他们的神情都非常严肃，他还是第一次看到吉尔伽美什露出这种神情。他终于明白这其中一定有什么误会，必须澄清才行。  
　　“不是我，”他说，抓住面前的栏杆，“我根本没有这样做的理由，我可以接受调查！”  
　　“十月二十九日晚上，会议结束之后，你在哪里？”艾米亚问。  
　　“我……”迪尔姆德想要回答在那之后他就回到家里，但此刻回想起来，却对怎样回到家中的过程没有任何记忆。他记得自己和兰斯洛特在停车场道别，坐上车，然后就是他在凌晨时醒来，发现自己睡在沙发上。  
　　“我不记得了。”他说，低下头，似乎在努力回忆。  
　　“维特教能召唤出大批低等恶魔，是因为指示他们进行召唤的就是恶魔。”吉尔伽美什踱着步子，“一个猎魔师竟然能取得他们的信任，还真是令人费解。”他意有所指地说。  
　　迪尔姆德松开一直抓着铁栏的双手，后退一步，抬起头来。  
　　琥珀色的眼睛已经褪去了原本温润的光芒，像是冰冷的金属一般泛着浅淡的冷光；他的皮肤以肉眼可见的的速度失去血色，变得苍白、灰暗。他看着栏杆另一边的两个人，嘴角挑起一个看起来与往常并无二致却又显得异常阴冷的笑容，令人联想到森森墓穴间空洞又黑暗的开口。  
　　“我原以为绝对没人会怀疑他。”他毫无笑意地微笑着，语调轻快。  
　　“安格斯说的是真的。”艾米亚轻声说，一手放在腰间的手枪旁。“你是人类和恶魔的混血，他收养你之后，想办法抑制住你作为恶魔的那一部分，后来又把你送进猎魔师协会，确保你处在监视和保护之下。他隐瞒了很多年，直到万圣节事件的调查才说出来。”  
　　“你们又是怎么发现我的？”  
　　“安格斯认为，因为他当初对你采取的预防措施，使你作为恶魔的部分因为某种原因觉醒后，生成了第二个人格，也就是精神病学中所谓的‘解离性身份障碍’。 ”吉尔伽美什说，“万圣节任务前的会议之后，你偷溜进会长办公室，不知道我看到了你，我当时以为你只是想单独找他谈话。如果迪尔姆德当时听到了我和他的交谈，今天就不可能对我说出那样的话。所以我明白了——当时在场的并不是他。”  
　　“那么你们接下来打算怎么做？”恶魔问道，“拷问我，让我交代我所知道的情报，还是把我赶回地狱？不过想要那样做的话，恐怕得杀了我才行。”  
　　“我\提供给你一个机会，”吉尔伽美什向前一步，与恶魔面对面地站在铁栏两侧，“与我订下契约，为我效力，我可以保证协会和教会不为难你。否则，”他挑起一个冷笑，“我现在马上杀了你。”  
　　迪尔姆德的脸上露出颇为感兴趣的神情。“我确实听说过猎魔师协会里有可以杀死恶魔的人，不过我算不上‘真正的’恶魔。我和他共用这个身体，如果你杀了我，他会怎么样？”  
　　“我愿意冒这个险。”吉尔伽美什说。话音刚落，他周围的空间就突然扭曲起来，好像凭空泛起了金色的涟漪，某种强大的力量在四壁间共鸣，似乎连空气也在嗡嗡作响。  
　　迪尔姆德后退了一步。  
　　“你的回答？”  
　　“我提出一个交易。”  
　　“你有什么资格和我谈交易？”  
　　“至少我知道一样，”恶魔假笑着，“一样你不想放弃的东西。”  
　　吉尔伽美什罕见地沉默了。空间的扭曲消失了，地下室中原本明亮的灯光好像暗淡了一些。  
　　“有趣。就让我听听你提出的条件吧。”  
　　“我保证在他的有生之年不伤害他，也不做会伤害他的事。条件是你死以后，灵魂要归我所有。”  
　　“可以。”吉尔伽美什干脆地回答。  
　　“好！”恶魔兴致高昂地拍了一下手，“那我们就开始吧？”  
　　“等等，”一直站在一旁的艾米亚终于开口了，他拽住吉尔伽美什的胳膊把他拉向一边，迪尔姆德见状，彬彬有礼地做出一个“请便”的手势。  
　　“和恶魔契约是协会绝对禁止的，”艾米亚压低声音对吉尔伽美什说，虽然根本没有这个必要，“这件事必须向协会报告，你别想擅作主张。”  
　　“那么就去报告吧，”吉尔伽美什满不在乎地说，“他是安格斯的儿子，而且也不算是真正的恶魔。”  
　　艾米亚无可奈何地看着吉尔伽美什打开牢门，迪尔姆德后退一步，让他进来。他们面对面站着，吉尔伽美什从衣袋里取出一把小折刀，打开刀刃，向左手手腕内侧划了下去。刀尖割开皮肉，鲜血涌了出来；迪尔姆德带着冷酷的笑意，观察着他面无表情的脸。他又划了两刀，伤口组成一个三角形。  
　　他把刀子递给迪尔姆德，迪尔姆德同样在左手腕内侧刻出三角形。  
　　“以我名定下契约，”他说，“在迪尔姆德•奥迪纳有生之年，我不会伤害他，也不会做伤害他的事。”  
　　“以我名定下契约，”吉尔伽美什说，“以此为条件，我死后灵魂归这个恶魔所有。”  
　　他们握住对方的手腕上方，伤口交叠在一起。他们直视着对方的眼睛，同时感到手腕上一阵灼烧般的剧痛；疼痛消退之后，他们松开手，两个人的手腕内侧都印着一个六角星形的烧焦疤痕。  
　　契约成立了。

-TBC-


End file.
